The Strange Reveal
by NymboDerp
Summary: Kakei finds it unbelievably strange that no one cares that Sena's revealed to be a girl just after the Christmas Bowl. But what's even stranger is that he doesn't exactly care either - he's more concerned about the fact that he can't seem to name what he feels about Eyeshield 21 now. KakeiSena, fem!Sena, one-shot.


**A/N**: I actually wrote this half a year ago, but I never felt satisfied with it until now. You can take this as a spin-off of **DitR**, I suppose.

* * *

Strange as it was, no one really cared when she came out as a girl after the Christmas Bowl, using the chaos of the Deimon win to understate the shocking news of their ace player being a girl. Well, everyone but Kakei, at least.

"You… are a girl?" Kakei all but stammered out, blue eyes wide in surprise over the revelation, ignoring how Mizumachi yelled and stripped behind him in 'celebration' over the 'pipsqueak's win'. He hadn't been this surprised when Sena had been revealed as Eyeshield 21, since it had been fairly obvious that the small figure that Sena sported was identical to that of Eyeshield 21's... but when he had to reconcile the image of Eyeshield 21 with that of a fragile _girl_?

And one that he'd tackled over and over again, and actually viciously attacked before he'd been proven wrong? The thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

Sena nodded, a weak smile on his—_her_ face. "Yes, I am." She affirms, nervously threading brittle fingers through her rugged hair. "… I hope you aren't too mad, Kakei-kun."

Sena—_she_—looked so nervous under his scrutiny, as if she were expecting him to reject her for being a girl rather than a boy. But he could understand that, he supposed, considering he'd been under the impression that she was male the entire time he knew her. However, Kakei wasn't that shallow, and he could… get over this minor upset with relative grace. Especially because he'd been so cruel to her when they'd first met.

He wasn't going to condemn her because _he_ had turned out to be a girl.

Thus, Kakei was unable to stop himself from reaching out and brushing a few errant locks behind her ear—and was just as surprised as Sena when he realised what he had just done.

Red bloomed on both of their cheeks, and Kakei coughed softly into a clenched fist, trying to change the subject.

"N-no, I'm not… I was just _surprised_ to find that out. Considering how many times I've knocked you over," he added, suddenly worrying over how rough and aggressive he'd been with the now-revealed girl. "You… are alright, right?" He asked, trying to affirm that she wasn't too battered after the match against the Teikoku Alexanders.

She nodded, her cheeks still a rosy red from both her embarrassment and her physical exertion just moments before.

He'd never realised just how thick Sena's eyelashes had been until that exact moment that she'd peered up at him whilst her head still tilted downward in self-consciousness. They weren't long, not at all, but they were dark and curled outwards in a way that framed her eyes in a manner that was rather… cute.

Not that Kakei would ever admit to using that word for anything other than animals and children. But then again, she was a girl, so it should've been fine right?

"You don't need to worry about me at all, Kakei-kun… you were gentle with me, outside of the field," she added shyly. She then seemed to realise the implications of her words, and her cheeks turned an even _darker_ red.

Kakei couldn't help but wonder just how much darker her cheeks could get. Especially when teased. But he quickly pushed that thought away—he wasn't anything like Mizumachi, and he certainly didn't appreciate it when his thoughts actually _did_ a Mizumachi. He resolutely _refused_ to be an idiot like his teammate was.

"… Well… I'm glad for that. I came here to congratulate you, however," Kakei explained, looking vaguely uncomfortable as he noticed Hiruma staring at him with a wide grin. He didn't want to know what was going on in the so-called demon's head. "… But we can save that for a more private moment. Would you like to meet up some other time?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Sena's eyes widened, and her breath hitched. She looked as if she were about to refuse—when a smile quickly bloomed on her lips.

Kakei staunchly ignored the relief that flooded him at the smile.

"I'd love to! Maybe… tomorrow? After school, we could… have dinner together, maybe somewhere a little out of the way," she suggested hesitantly. She then gave him the name of the restaurant – and luckily, it was one that he recognised. "That should be private enough, r-right?"

"Yeah… it should be," Kakei replied in a murmur. The restaurant was a rather quiet and small one, but Kakei often frequented it with his parents. The food was reasonably good there for the price, and he found himself quite pleased that Sena knew of it too. However, he was suddenly struck by a thought.

It wasn't going to be a date, right?

* * *

**A/N:** Excuse me while I continue to write a lot of KakeiSena... followed by ShinSena. And possibly YamatoSena.


End file.
